Question: Evaluate and simplify the following complex fraction. $\dfrac{ ~\frac {3}{8}~ }{ \frac 1{-7} } = $
A fraction bar means "divided by". $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ ~\frac {3}{8}~ }{ \frac 1{-7} }$ $=\dfrac{3}{8}\div \dfrac{1}{-7} $ $=\dfrac{3}{8}\cdot {-7} $ $=-\dfrac{21}{8}$ or $-2\dfrac58$